the_great_mouse_detective_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Case Solved Aftermath/Ending (The Great Duck Detective Version)
(The next night back at Darkwing's house in Eggert Street, there is a newspaper clipping put onto a billboard. It showed the heroes bowing, being knighted by Aurora and Phillip for their service to the army while the people watched on. There are headlines which reads "Princess and Prince Honors Justice Ducks" along with the sub headlines like "Princess and Prince Honor Detective Darkwing Duck and his team, Medal to be given" and "Freedom Time Runs Out for Negaduck's group and their Goons, Demidevimon still loose," obviously confirming that Negaduck's group and their henchmen, except Demidevimon, have been arrested) Launchpad: To be thanked by the Prince and Princess themselves. Scrooge: Now that is very thrilling! Eh, Drake? Megavolt: As well as being knighted, too. (Darkwing, now back as Drake Mallard and wearing his robe, smiled in agreement and put the bell he took onto the mantle) Drake: All in a day's work, everyone. (By now, Kiki has her coat, hat, and scarf back and she is congratulating the heroes along with Tombo, Jiji, Okino, and Kokiri) Kiki: Oh, Tombo. You, Launchpad's group, and the Fearsome Four are all wonderful! (That made the mentioned ones chuckle bashfully to her) Okino and Kokiri: Indeed. (Their family would forever be grateful for the services that Darkwing and his team had done for them. The couple looked at their watches, gasping) Okino: Oh, my! We're late to catch our train. Kokiri: Come along, Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo! Time to go home. Kiki: Yes, Mom, Dad. (Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji then hugged Drake) Tombo: Goodbye, Drake. Jiji: Thanks for all your help. Kiki: (Sniffles) We-we'll never forget you. (Drake smiled as he put his hands on Kiki's shoulder) Drake: Nor will I forget you, guys. Especially you, Kiki Witherspoon. (Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji stared for a moment. Then they shook their heads, smiling) Kiki: Well, at least you got my last name right. Twice in a row, now that I remember. Drake: Well, I'm not a total jerk all the time, you know. Gosalyn: (Agreeing) Dad knows best. (Then Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo went up to Launchpad's group and the other heroes) Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo: Goodbye, Launchpad, guys! Launchpad: Take care of yourselves, Jiji and kiddies. Scrooge: You be good, little bairns. Heroes: Have fun. (The three nodded. Then Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo turned to the Fearsome Four) Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo: Goodbye, Fearsome Four. Jiji: We'll miss you very much. Quackerjack: Goodbye, Jiji, children. Megavolt: We were once enemies, but now, that has changed. Liquidator: Be sure to remember us. Bushroot: (Looking at the heroes) And they can come back to visit, won't they? (The heroes nodded. Then Okino and Kokiri, watching this moment, got an idea and turned to Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo) Okino: Come to think of it.... Drake: (Quickly figuring it out happily) You want these three to become our allies on future cases, right? Morgana: As a reward for rescuing you both, right? Okino: (Impressed along with Kokiri upon seeing that Drake figured it out) Yeah! Kokiri: How did you...? Drake: It's elementary, my dear Witherspoons. (Then he hands a card to Kiki and Tombo) Kiki and Tombo: Thanks! Kiki: This'll be much fun solving future cases besides delivery services! Jiji: Indeed! (The heroes nodded as Kiki, Jiji, Tombo, Okino, and Kokiri then left. Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji turned again at the front door) Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo: (Whispering) Goodbye. (And with that, Kiki, Jiji, Tombo, Okino, and Kokiri left the house, closing the door on their way out) Megavolt: Well…. (Sniffles) Not bad teens and cat, actually. Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack: (Chuckling a bit) Not at all. (They then changed the subject) Launchpad's group and Fearsome Four: You mean it when you said we'll become partners once we defeated the bad guys? Drake and Justice Ducks: Yep! Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Gene: We'll make a great team! Sora: And the good news, Quackerjack; The city announced that your company will be brought back as a reward for helping us. Quackerjack: (Hopefully) My company alive again? (The heroes nodded. Then Quackerjack got happy while Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator smiled proudly at him) Quackerjack: That's wonderful! (He laughs a bit. Then he got excited) Quackerjack: And about Whiffle Man’s video games…. Gizmoduck: The city also agreed you can also sponsor "Whiffle Man." Quackerjack: (Happily in victory) Yes! I think I'll get used to video games besides my passion for toys. (Then Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth came in, serving them tea. Suddenly, a knock came at the door) Neptunia: Oh, now who could that be, I wonder? (Scrooge and Launchpad went to the door and opened it. To their surprise, there is a female adult anthro mouse with light brown fur, a dark red nose, blue eyes, a mole on her right cheek, and wearing a green hat with light green flowers, a pink long-sleeved turtleneck dress with pale pink neck and sleeve rims, a turquoise jewel on a gold neck brooch, pale pink stockings, black shoes, and a green long-sleeved overcoat with dark green lining. She is Lady Mouse, and she is calmly crying her eyes out while holding a white handkerchief) Lady Mouse: I-Is this the home of the famous Justice Ducks of Eggert Street? Scrooge: Indeed, it is, ma'am. (Then he and Launchpad got concerned) Launchpad: You look as if you are in some trouble. Lady Mouse: (Sobbing) Oh, I am. I am! Scrooge: Then you've come to precisely the right place. (He and Launchpad's group hoped that the Justice Ducks would help her out. Drake smiled and nodded) Drake: My team and I would be delighted. Heroes: Yeah! Drake: All right, everyone, listen up. This young lady has just arrived from London some time ago and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Madame? Tell us your story, and be precise. Huey: (Holding a notebook and pencil) Got the notebook right here. Sora and Morgana's groups: Go ahead. (Outside, Toto is listening in, nodding with the conclusion. Looks like another case is about to happen) Launchpad: (Voice-over) And so, from that point on, DW, the Justice Ducks, Morgana's group, the Fearsome Four, my group, and I, as well as Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo, were a close team. Scrooge: (Voice-over) That's right. Overtime, we had a lot of cases together. Huey: (Voice-over) But everyone.... Dewey: (Voice-over) We will always look back on that first with the most fondness. Louie: (Voice-over) Indeed. Webby: (Voice-over) Without a doubt. Gene: (Voice-over) Our introduction to Darkwing Duck of Eggert Street. Launchpad's group: (Voice-over) The Great Duck Detective, and his team! The End A The Great Mouse Detective Parodies Studios Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies